creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
La mujer misteriosa
Roy Harker, un muchacho británico de trece años, descendiente de Jonathan y Mina Harker, tiene un extraño sueño. En él ve al espíritu de Drácula, que se halla prisionero en las honduras del Averno y que le propone un curioso pacto: Roy deberá combatir a las fuerzas oscuras en su nombre, aliviando así su condena progresivamente, hasta que su alma condenada pueda descansar en paz. Por su parte, el rey de los vampiros se compromete a transmitirle al muchacho sus poderes sobrenaturales por un breve plazo de tiempo, aunque Roy sólo podrá usarlos cuando su vida se halle en peligro y no tenga ninguna otra escapatoria. Roy acepta el pacto e inicia una cruzada contra las fuerzas del Mal, ayudado por las dos personas que comparten su secreto: su amiga Lucy Seward (descendiente, a su vez, del doctor Jack Seward) y el joven sacerdote católico Daniel Van Helsing, sobre cuyo origen resulta superfluo hacer comentarios. -El caso de los dos suicidios: La ciudad se hallaba conmocionada por el reciente suicidio del doctor Abraham Nolan, un joven médico sumamente popular y muy apreciado por todos los que lo conocían. Hay que dejar claro que, al contrario de lo que podríamos pensar si este fuera un relato policíaco, la muerte del infortunado Nolan se había debido a un verdadero suicidio, y no a un crimen hábilmente camuflado. Ninguna duda podría existir al respecto, puesto que el doctor Nolan se había volado la tapa de los sesos en plena calle y delante de numerosos testigos. Lo realmente extraño era que una persona a la cual no se le conocía ningún problema serio en ningún aspecto de su vida, y que nunca había manifestado tendencias suicidas o depresivas de ningún tipo, hubiera optado por poner fin a su existencia de una forma tan brusca e inesperada. Por lo demás, las investigaciones posteriores a su desaparición no pudieron arrojar el menor rayo de luz sobre el asunto. O, para ser más exactos, sólo una de ellas, precisamente la más alejada de los círculos oficiales, pudo aclarar un poco este caso tan oscuro. Me refiero a la investigación que se inició pocos días después del suceso, cuando Lucy Seward abordó a su amigo Roy, dos años menor que ella, a la salida del instituto donde ambos realizaban sus estudios de Secundaria. La muchacha y su amigo se alejaron del resto de los alumnos, más ansiosos por retornar a sus hogares tras un duro día de clase que por enredarse en asuntos extraños, e iniciaron una conversación en tono confidencial, durante la cual ella llevó la voz cantante: -Roy, tú sabes que Nolan, el médico que se suicidó el otro día, era muy amigo de mi padre. Como es natural, compartían fotos en el Facebook, y hubo una de ellas, la última que Nolan le envió a mi padre poco antes de suicidarse, que me llamó mucho la atención. En ella aparecen él –Nolan, quiero decir- y unos amigos suyos celebrando la victoria del Arsenal sobre el Liverpool, en un pub… que bueno… no me acuerdo cómo se llama, pero eso por ahora tampoco importa mucho. Espera un momento, que tengo la foto en el móvil y te la enseño. Lucy sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, enredó durante unos segundos en el teclado para buscar la foto en cuestión dentro de su archivo de imágenes y, una vez que la hubo encontrado, se la enseñó a Roy, que permanecía en silencio, a la expectativa de una revelación importante. Él conocía muy bien a Lucy y sabía que era una chica demasiado seria e inteligente como para sobrevalorar la importancia de las cosas, más aún si había una muerte en medio. En la foto aparecía Nolan, vestido con la camiseta del Arsenal, su equipo de toda la vida, y mostrando en su rostro juvenil una euforia radiante, incongruente en alguien que pocos días después se metería una bala del calibre 38 en el cerebro. A su lado aparecían varios amigos del difunto, en su mayoría compañeros suyos del Hospital, y una mujer joven y atractiva, cuya exótica belleza llamó instantáneamente la atención de Roy. Era una muchacha de piel olivácea, largos cabellos negros como la noche, labios sensuales y enigmáticos ojos claros, de un color indefinido, que tanto podría ser verde esmeralda como azul turquesa. Roy, guiado por un instinto irracional, adivinó al instante que aquella desconocida era la clave del misterio. De todas formas, Lucy no le dejó tiempo para hacer especulaciones gratuitas, porque no tardó en continuar con la exposición del caso: -Bien, mi padre conoce a todos los que están en la foto menos a esta mujer de pelo moreno, a la cual nadie parece conocer de nada. Los demás médicos que fueron al pub aquella noche dicen que Nolan se la presentó como una amiga “muy especial”, que se llamaba Elsie y que había venido de Belice para acabar sus estudios en Inglaterra, pero nada más. Creo que todos estuvieron más pendientes de admirarla por su belleza que de averiguar más cosas sobre ella. En todo caso, cuando murió Nolan la tal Elsie desapareció entre las sombras y nadie volvió a verla ni a oír hablar de ella, ni en el entierro ni en ningún otro sitio. Claro que eso no demuestra que ella tuviera nada que ver con el suicidio de Nolan, pero hay otra cosa… ¿Te acuerdas de mi primo Harry, el que se suicidó en Nueva York hace dos años? -Sí, un poco… Creo recordar que el suyo también fue un suicidio muy extraño, porque él tampoco tenía motivos para hacer algo así, ¿verdad? -Verdad. Harry estaba en América, trabajando como decorador, y todo le iba muy bien, o al menos eso creíamos, de modo que su muerte nos cogió a todos por sorpresa. Hacía tiempo que no lo veíamos, pero él nos enviaba de vez en cuando mensajes y fotos por el correo electrónico. Espera un instante, que te voy a enseñar la última foto que nos envió antes de suicidarse. También la tengo en el móvil. Pasado el instante en cuestión, Roy, más asustado que sorprendido, vio cómo aquella segunda foto aparecía en la pantalla del móvil de Lucy. En aquella imagen se veía a un sonriente Harry, alegre y pletórico de vida, cariñosamente abrazado a una hermosa muchacha en el vestíbulo de un conocido teatro de Broadway. Creo que no hace falta decir que aquella muchacha era la misma mujer morena que había acompañado al doctor Nolan en el pub donde había celebrado la victoria de su equipo. Lucy prosiguió, antes de que Roy acertara a realizar algún comentario al respecto: -Según nos escribió en su último mensaje, Harry se sentía muy enamorado de esta mujer, de la que decía que era la mujer de su vida… y muy poco más: que se llamaba Nina, que era italiana, que tenía mucho dinero y que quería ser actriz. Por supuesto, nunca más volvimos a saber nada más de ella… bueno, hasta que la vimos en la foto de Nolan. Mis padres creen que todo es una simple casualidad y que, en todo caso, nadie puede mandarles a los demás que se suiciden, pero yo no lo veo tan claro. ¿Tú que opinas? -Opino… que esto no me gusta nada. Estas palabras de Roy, aunque aparentemente decían muy poco, no habían sido inmotivadas, pues el muchacho había observado que en la más vieja de las fotos aquella enigmática mujer (Nina, Elsie o como se llamara) llevaba un colgante del cual pendía un murciélago de plata extrañamente labrado. Y él había reconocido aquel símbolo, del cual su amigo, el Padre Van Helsing, gran experto en ocultismo, le había hablado en varias ocasiones. El Murciélago de Plata era el distintivo de una siniestra sociedad secreta dedicada a la práctica de la brujería en sus formas más diabólicas. Tras un breve instante de reflexión, Roy dijo: -Si esa mujer aún está en la ciudad, creo que podremos encontrarla. Preguntar por ella no servirá de nada, si tanto le gusta cambiar de identidad, pero… bueno, creo que tengo una idea alternativa…Vale, no es que sea muy buena, pero a veces las malas ideas también dan resultado, ¿no? -Ya me la estás contando. -El relato de Carla Wilson: Un viernes por la tarde, poco después de su conversación a la salida del instituto, Roy y Lucy se citaban en la calle comercial más concurrida del centro urbano, que en aquel momento hervía de gente, pues era la hora de la salida del trabajo. Además, se acercaban las fiestas navideñas, por lo cual todo el mundo caminaba atento a los escaparates de los comercios y a las exposiciones de los vendedores ambulantes que habían colocado sus puestos en las anchas aceras de la calle, buscando ansiosamente regalos buenos, bonitos y baratos para sus seres queridos. Entre los vendedores de libros de segunda mano y productos artesanales más o menos exóticos, se hallaba situado un habilidoso artista callejero de origen hindú, un cierto Jawarharl, que se pagaba sus estudios en la facultad de Bellas Artes vendiendo sus retratos y pinturas de paisajes a los transeúntes. Era un pintor y dibujante francamente bueno, capaz de reflejar sobre el papel o el lienzo los rasgos y los colores de un rostro con una precisión hiperrealista, casi fotográfica. Pues bien, ocupando un puesto sobresaliente en su expositor se hallaba un fiel retrato de la mujer misteriosa, que Roy, previo pago de unas cuantas libras, le había mandado hacer, tomando como modelo las fotos que había en el móvil de Lucy. Como aquel retrato se hallaba bien visible para todos los que pasaran junto al puesto de Jawarharl, Roy y Lucy, a falta de otra idea mejor, llevaban horas sentados en un banco cercano, fingiendo que leían unos cómics de superhéroes, pero atentos en realidad a las reacciones de los transeúntes que acertaban a fijarse en aquel misterioso rostro femenino, esperando a que alguien mostrase signos de reconocimiento. Por supuesto, durante mucho tiempo aquella espera resultó totalmente infructuosa. Aunque muchos le dedicaban una rápida ojeada al retrato (lo cual no se podía considerar extraño, pues aquel rostro tan hermoso difícilmente podía pasar completamente desapercibido), ningún viandante reflejó un impacto emocional significativo al verlo. Ya era casi la hora en la cual Jawarharl retiraba su puesto para retornar a la residencia de estudiantes donde pernoctaba cuando una mujer joven que pasaba por allí cargada de bolsas se quedó pasmada después de que su mirada se hubiera posado casualmente sobre el dichoso retrato. Tan grande fue su sorpresa que dejó caer sus bolsas al suelo. Por supuesto, Roy y Lucy se aprestaron amablemente a ayudarla a recogerlas. La mujer, por su parte, seguía tan sorprendida (y acaso también asustada) por su hallazgo que apenas acertaba a pronunciar unas palabras de agradecimiento, y en más de una ocasión dejó caer de nuevo las cosas que le entregaban los muchachos, como si sus manos no fueran capaces de sujetarlas. Ella, que tendría unos treinta años, era una mujer alta y esbelta. Presentaba una piel intensamente pálida y unos largos cabellos rizados, de una tonalidad rojiza aparentemente artificial. Sus facciones no carecían de belleza, pero su excesiva palidez y su aspecto un tanto desaliñado le restaban atractivo, aunque en ningún caso hubiera resultado justo considerarla poco agraciada. Quizás lo más llamativo de su persona fueran sus brillantes ojos verdes, realmente hermosos y en cierto desacuerdo con el resto de sus rasgos, que parecían pedir, más bien, unos ojos grises o azules. Cuando la buena mujer su hubo relajado un tanto y agarrado con fuerza la totalidad de sus pertenencias, Roy se atrevió a decirle: -Perdone, señorita, pero… ¿conoce usted a la chica del retrato, la morena? Es que nosotros… Lucy, que no se fiaba demasiado en la excesiva sinceridad de Roy, quien a veces hablaba más de la cuenta, lo cortó rápidamente, diciendo a su vez: -Es que creemos que esa chica es una maestra que nos dio clases cuando éramos pequeños, y por eso también nos había llamado la atención a nosotros. Claro, no estamos seguros, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue del colegio, pero nos acordamos bastante de ella, porque, además de muy guapa, también era muy buena. La mujer, que dijo llamarse Carla Wilson, suspiró profundamente y les contestó, bajando mucho la voz hasta convertirla en poco más que un susurro temeroso: -A mí también me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace no demasiado tiempo, lejos de aquí… Es más, estoy totalmente segura de que se trata de la misma persona. Tengo buen ojo para las caras y esta no es una que se olvide fácilmente. Pero no creo que se trate de vuestra maestra, porque decís que ella era muy buena… Y la persona a la que conocí… tenía muy poco de buena. Lucy habló rápidamente, antes de que Roy pudiera meter la pata: -¿Pero esa persona, entonces, no se llamaba… Margaret Mendoza, de Gibraltar? -No, se llamaba Luisa Maluenda, de Toledo, en España… Y no era maestra, sino estudiante de Medicina. Aunque tampoco estoy segura de que eso fuera cierto, simplemente era lo que decía ella. Pero bueno, creo que os debo una explicación detallada, después de lo mucho que me habéis ayudado. Si no tenéis prisa por volver a casa, os invito a tomar unos zumos, o lo que queráis, en ese bar de ahí, donde al menos no hará tanto frío como en la calle, y os contaré todo lo que sé de la chica del retrato. Espero que mi relato os ayude a desconfiar de esa mujer si algún día, por casualidad, os encontráis con ella, y en todo caso no creo que os aburra. No hace falta decir que tanto Roy como Lucy aceptaron encantados el generoso ofrecimiento de Carla. Salvo desilusión de última hora, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, incluso demasiado bien para ser mera casualidad. Los muchachos interpretaron este favor de la Fortuna como un presagio de una pronta y exitosa resolución del misterio que rodeaba a la mujer desconocida, y, una vez en el bar, se aprestaron a escuchar atentamente el relato de Carla. Esta, sin alzar la voz, empezó así su historia: -Yo soy enfermera de profesión, y el pasado verano me fui a la India para colaborar con una ONG sanitaria que prestaba su ayuda a la gente pobre. En el campamento que habíamos instalado cerca de una aldea donde se había declarado una epidemia de cólera, había personas de todas partes del mundo, pero todas ellas dominaban bien el inglés, así que no tuvimos problemas de comunicación y, en general, no tardamos en hacer buenas migas. Con quien mejor me llevaba era precisamente con Luisa, la chica española, si es que realmente se llamaba así, cosa que dudo. Aunque nadie sabía demasiado sobre ella, todos la apreciábamos por su belleza, su amabilidad y su inteligencia. En sus labores humanitarias se mostraba sumamente competente, aunque, por otra parte, parecía más interesada en estudiar los ritos religiosos de los hindúes que en la práctica de la medicina. De hecho, atendía a los enfermos con eficacia y amabilidad, pero también con cierto distanciamiento, como si el verdadero motivo de su estancia en la India fuera otro que no tuviera demasiada relación con ellos. Recuerdo que llevaba siempre consigo un colgante que terminaba en un murciélago en forma de plata y que algunos enfermos, sobre todo los más ancianos, no querían ser atendidos por ella porque aquella joya les daba miedo, aunque supongo que eso no tenía demasiada importancia, pues entre aquellos pobres campesinos corrían toda clase de supersticiones extrañas. Más importante fue lo que nos sucedió a las dos, cuando nos dirigíamos en un jeep a otra aldea vecina, donde se había detectado un brote de la maldita enfermedad. Estábamos atravesando el territorio salvaje y casi deshabitado que separaba ambas aldeas cuando otro vehículo apareció de repente (recuerdo que surgió de la maleza que rodeaba el camino como si fuera una fiera hambrienta que interrumpiera su acecho para abalanzarse sobre una presa desprevenida) y que sus ocupantes nos mandaron parar bajo la amenaza de sus fusiles. Sin duda eran miembros de una banda de forajidos, verdaderos piratas de tierra firme que actuaban en las cercanías de la selva donde se refugiaban, extorsionando a los aldeanos y ocasionalmente secuestrando cooperantes o turistas extranjeros para pedir sustanciosos rescates a cambio de su liberación. Tras obligar al conductor de nuestro jeep a volver a pie al campamento para llevar allí la noticia de nuestro rapto, aquellos individuos nos obligaron a Luisa y a mí a subir a su vehículo, nos ataron las manos y nos cubrieron los ojos con vendas de tela gruesa. Pero antes de eso vi cómo uno de nuestros raptores le arrebataba a Luisa su colgante, murmuraba unas palabras de desaprobación, como si compartiese los temores supersticiosos de los viejos aldeanos sobre aquella joya, y la arrojaba a una ciénaga cercana, donde se hundió en el fango para siempre. Una vez que nos hubieron reducido, pusieron en marcha su vehículo y nos llevaron a su campamento. Una vez allí, nos quitaron las vendas de los ojos, pero no nos desataron, sino que también nos ataron los tobillos, y luego nos hicieron tumbarnos en el suelo, sobre unos montones de hierba seca. A continuación, estuvieron un rato hablando entre ellos, empleando una lengua totalmente desconocida para nosotras, y finalmente la mayoría de ellos volvieron a subirse al vehículo y se marcharon, seguramente para cometer alguna nueva fechoría, dejándonos bajo la custodia de un tipo siniestro, posiblemente el jefe del grupo, que llevaba un buen rato mirándonos con ojos perversos. Cuando sus compañeros o subordinados hubieron abandonado el campamento, aquel hombre se acercó a nosotras y nos dijo, en un inglés bastante incorrecto pero más o menos inteligible: -Ahora vamos a conocernos mejor, preciosas. ¡Si supierais cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando hacer esto con mujeres blancas! El hombre me agarró con fuerza por el cuello, hasta hacerme boquear por falta de aire, y me dijo: -Tú mira bien lo que voy a hacer con tu amiga, porque luego te toca a ti. Dicho esto, me soltó, se agachó, agarró a Luisa por los tobillos y la arrastró sin muchos miramientos hacia él, haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos y de sus forcejeos. Luego él… bueno… empezó a… a desnudar a Luisa con intenciones lascivas. Le desabrochó uno por uno los botones de la blusa y sacó su cuchillo para rajarle los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos. Hecho esto, él empezó también a desnudarse de cintura para abajo. Luisa, incapaz de defenderse por estar, al igual que yo, fuertemente atada de pies y manos, gritaba, más furiosa que asustada, en una lengua que no era inglés ni, según creo, tampoco español, mientras que él se reía, como si la rabia de ella aún enardeciera más su lujuria. Yo, por supuesto, no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar y llorar, pensando que luego, cuando aquel bestia hubiera saciado sus instintos brutales con mi amiga, iría por mí. Pero entonces sucedió lo inesperado. El hombre estaba gruñendo de placer, mientras manoseaba las largas piernas de Luisa en lo que debía ser el inicio de una violación completa, cuando un gruñido aún más siniestro, procedente de los espesos arbustos que había a sus espaldas, lo dejó paralizado de terror. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni aun de usar el cuchillo que tenía al alcance de su mano, y que, de cualquier modo, no le hubiera servido de mucho frente al enorme tigre de Bengala que saltó sobre su espalda y aprisionó su nuca entre sus fauces. Aunque aquel hombre era un tipo grande y fuerte, el tigre se lo llevó a la selva tan fácilmente como un gato hubiera podido llevarse un ratón, de modo que ambos -el felino y su presa- ya habían desaparecido de nuestra vista antes de que yo hubiera podido asumir completamente todo el salvaje dramatismo de la situación. Luisa, más práctica o menos espantada que yo, no tardó en reaccionar y aprovechó aquella oportunidad para hacerse con el cuchillo de su infortunado violador y emplearlo para cortar las cuerdas que la ataban. Hecho esto, empezó a avanzar hacia mí, con el cuchillo reluciendo bajo la intensa luz del sol tropical en su mano derecha. Yo, algo repuesta de los últimos sustos, me animé e incluso le sonreí, pensando que iba a liberarme, pero entonces me llamó la atención la sonrisa cruel que se había dibujado en su rostro. De algún modo, supe que no iba a usar el cuchillo para cortar las cuerdas que me ataban, sino para matarme. Quizás por mera crueldad, quizás porque había visto demasiado, pero sus ojos me hablaban de muerte y lujuria sangrienta. Intenté musitar una súplica desesperada, pero ella sólo acentuó la crueldad de su sonrisa y aceleró su avance, mientras se preparaba para clavar la hoja del cuchillo en mi cuerpo. Pero en aquel supremo instante se detuvo en seco, miró a su alrededor, venteó el aire como lo hubiera hecho un perro de presa y, finalmente, dio media vuelta y se perdió en la selva sin decir palabra, siguiendo el rastro del tigre que se había llevado al bandido. Durante un tiempo no supe qué hacer, pero entonces me pareció escuchar el ruido lejano de un motor y empecé a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Puede que fueran los otros bandidos, pero hasta eso me parecía un mal menor frente al infierno de horrores incomprensibles que había vivido en los momentos anteriores. Hubo suerte: no eran los bandidos, sino agentes de policía que casualmente estaban de patrulla por aquella zona y que, alertados de nuestro secuestro por el conductor del jeep, llevaban algún tiempo buscándonos, tras haber capturado a varios miembros de la banda y haberles hecho confesar dónde ocultaban a sus víctimas. Poco más queda por contar: los policías me llevaron de vuelta al campamento de la ONG y al final todo se quedó para mí en un susto… ¡pero qué susto! De Luisa no se volvió a saber nada más, ni en la India ni en ningún otro lugar. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la selva. Su desaparición fue notificada a las autoridades diplomáticas españolas, pero estas negaron todo conocimiento de una cooperante de su país que respondiera al nombre de Luisa Maluenda. Yo misma creo que, si no hubiera visto de nuevo sus facciones en aquel retrato, habría acabado pensando que aquella mujer no había existido jamás y que me había imaginado su existencia en una pesadilla. ¡Ay, pero ahora no me cabe duda de que ella, sea cual sea su verdadero nombre, es un ser terriblemente real, una bruja astuta y despiadada, con poder sobre las bestias salvajes y tan ávidamente sedienta de sangre como la peor de ellas! Pensaba ir un día de estos al museo, a ver la exposición de grabados de Goya que se inaugura mañana, pero, si ella está verdaderamente en esta ciudad, por Dios que no me acercaré al museo hasta que esos grabados hayan sido definitivamente retirados. Entonces, Lucy intervino rápidamente: -¿Pero qué tienen que ver los grabados de Goya con ella… es decir, con la tal Luisa Maluenda, o como se llame? -Es que… bueno, varias veces llegamos a hablar de arte, porque las dos, pese a ser gente de ciencias, teníamos cierta afición hacia la pintura… y ella me dijo que su artista predilecto era su glorioso compatriota don Francisco de Goya y Lucientes, añadiendo que nunca se perdería una oportunidad para contemplar en vivo sus cuadros o sus grabados. Si efectivamente Luisa se encuentra en esta ciudad, estoy segura de que no se perderá esa exposición por nada del mundo y que seguramente asistirá a la inauguración. Y también estoy segura de que yo haré todo lo posible por no encontrarme de nuevo con ella, empezando por alejarme lo más posible del museo y de sus cercanías mientras dure esa exposición. Ya he tenido demasiados disgustos por culpa del arte pictórico últimamente. En fin, me temo que se me ha hecho tarde y que debo volver a mi casa cuanto antes. Encantada de conoceros, chicos, y muchas gracias por vuestra amabilidad. Estoy segura de que pronto volveremos a vernos… Dicho esto, Carla abandonó el local con cierta premura, como si hubiera recordado algo importante que la obligara a marcharse sin darle tiempo a prolongar su despedida tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado. Durante un rato, Roy y Lucy permanecieron en silencio, rumiando la información que les había suministrado aquella medrosa enfermera. Aunque su historia era un tanto rocambolesca y, a fin de cuentas, se trataba de una desconocida de la cual sólo sabían lo que ella misma les había contado, ninguno de los dos tuvo el menor asomo de duda respecto a la veracidad de sus palabras. Ciertamente, su relato, aunque extraño, no carecía de cierta coherencia y no sólo confirmaba sus sospechas de que la mujer morena era, en realidad, un ser maligno, sino que además explicaba perfectamente pequeños detalles, como el que en la foto más antigua apareciera con el colgante de plata y en la más nueva no. Pero lo más importante es que les había proporcionado una pista para localizarla. Los dos amigos decidieron que al día siguiente, aprovechando que era sábado y no tenían que ir a clase, estarían a primera hora en la exposición del museo local, esperando que el objetivo de su búsqueda también hiciera su aparición por allá. -Cazadores y cazados: Realmente, ni Roy ni Lucy habrían podido imaginarse, ni aun en sus fantasías más optimistas, que las cosas se les hubieran puesto tan fáciles. Cuando vieron que la mujer misteriosa (Elsie, Nina, Luisa…) entraba en el museo casi inmediatamente después de que este hubiera abierto sus puertas al público, sintieron que su misión estaba prácticamente culminada. No había duda, era la misma mujer morena, hermosa y turbiamente fascinante, que habían visto en las fotos de los suicidas. Incluso pudieron examinarla discretamente, mientras ella contemplaba arrobada, y aparentemente ajena a su presencia, los Caprichos de Goya. De esa forma comprobaron que sus ojos eran más bien verdes como las esmeraldas, y no azules como las turquesas, aclarando este punto, que en las fotos no había quedado patente. Claro que lo más importante no era averiguar de qué color eran sus pupilas, sino dónde se refugiaba cuando no estaba visitando museos o seduciendo incautos para arrastrarlos a una perdición irremediable. Por eso, cuando ella, tras un buen rato de artístico deleite, decidió abandonar el museo y subir a un taxi, sus astutos perseguidores no tardaron ni un instante en subir a otro taxi y pedirle al conductor del mismo que la siguiera hasta que optara por apearse. Así, un taxi siguió al otro durante bastante tiempo, hasta que ambos hubieron dejado bien atrás el centro urbano para internarse en la brumosa campiña inglesa a través de una carretera comarcal poco transitada. Cuando el taxímetro del vehículo donde iban los osados perseguidores ya estaba empezando a mostrar números francamente inquietantes para su más bien escaso poder adquisitivo, el primer taxi se detuvo en un punto de la carretera donde el arcén era relativamente ancho y su misteriosa pasajera se apeó del mismo para tomar una angosta senda que se introducía en un bosquecillo cercano. Por supuesto, Roy y Lucy también se apearon en el mismo lugar y, tras haberle entregado al taxista casi todas las libras que aún conservaban en los bolsillos, empezaron a seguir el mismo camino que su “objetivo”. Por suerte para su búsqueda (y por desgracia para sus tenis, que no tardaron en quedar negros de suciedad), aquel camino forestal era muy fangoso y las huellas de la mujer morena habían quedado claramente grabadas en el suelo, de modo que no perdieron su pista pese a encontrarse con numerosas bifurcaciones. Al final, y en un lugar algo alejado de la carretera, situado más allá del punto donde el bosque alcanzaba su máxima espesura, se encontraron con una vieja casa rural de aspecto victoriano, levantada en un inmenso claro de la floresta y rodeada por una verja de alambre bastante alta. Las huellas de la mujer morena indicaban claramente que esta había entrado en aquella propiedad por la puerta que daba acceso al jardín, y, como la cerradura de esta no se hallaba forzada, parecía claro que ella había empleado una llave para entrar. De lo cual se deducía claramente que aquella era realmente su casa. Todo había ido bien hasta ahora, pero los perseguidores sabían que sería necesario entrar en la mansión, sin que su dueña se enterara, para sorprender sus más ocultos secretos, puesto que, de otra forma, toda su investigación no habría servido de casi nada. Pero la cerradura de la puerta del jardín se encontraba en buen estado y la verja era demasiado alta como para salvarla de un salto. Entonces Roy dijo: -Esta verja parece algo vieja, y seguro que en algún sitio está rota. Vamos a separarnos y a rodear el jardín, cada uno por un lado, y el primero que encuentre un sitio por el que se pueda entrar que le envíe al otro un mensaje o una llamada perdida, ¿vale? -Vale, yo voy por la izquierda y tú por la derecha, ¿te parece bien? -¡Genial! Ten el móvil preparado, por si acaso. Creo que ya está casi todo hecho. Tras esta optimista observación, Roy empezó a rodear el jardín por su parte derecha. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella tarea sería algo más larga y difícil de lo que habían pensado, puesto que el jardín era mucho más extenso de lo que parecía a simple vista y, sobre todo, porque el espacio que había entre la verja y los arbustos que la rodeaban era en algunos puntos tan angosto que resultaba casi insalvable, incluso para un muchacho delgado y ágil como el propio Roy. Tan preocupado estaba por no enredarse entre los alambres de la verja o las ramas de los matorrales, que no se enteró de cómo se agitaban las ramas de unos helechos cercanos, pese a que en aquel momento no soplaba allí ni la más leve de las brisas. Cuando pasó desprevenido por aquel punto, dándoles la espalda a aquellos mismos helechos, que habían interrumpido su agitación tan súbita y misteriosamente como la habían iniciado, una mano grande y fuerte emergió rápidamente de entre las hojas y le tapó la boca, ahogando el grito que nunca llegó a emerger de su garganta. Pocos minutos después, Roy, bien atado y amordazado, yacía boca arriba sobre una vieja cama de matrimonio, situada en una de las frías alcobas de aquella casa misteriosa. Frente a él, observándolo con ojos burlones y cínicamente perversos, había dos personas. Una de ellas era el hombre robusto y de aspecto inquietante que lo había capturado tan fácilmente como si fuera un niño de pecho. La otra era la misma mujer morena a la que habían estado siguiendo desde el museo hasta aquel mismo lugar, y en cuyos magnéticos ojos verdes Roy no tardó en adivinar algo siniestramente familiar, que hasta entonces se les había pasado desapercibido. ¡Aquellos eran exactamente los mismos ojos de Carla Wilson! Pese a que el pelo y el color de piel de ambas mujeres no habrían podido ser más diferentes, Roy, que, pese a los nervios de la situación, conservaba suficiente sangre fría como para realizar una apreciación objetiva de las circunstancias, no tardó en comprender que tanto él como su amiga Lucy habían sido engatusados desde el primer momento, y que nunca habían jugado el papel de cazadores en aquella partida, sino el de presas engañadas. Mediante un sabio maquillaje y una peluca, la mujer que en otras ocasiones, y sin alterar su verdadero aspecto, se había hecho llamar Elsie, Nina y Luisa, también había sabido disfrazarse para hacer el papel de la enfermera y cooperante Carla Wilson. Roy lo sabía, y ella, a su vez, adivinaba los pensamientos que estaban asaltando la asustada mente del muchacho. Tras unos instantes de silencio, la mujer se sentó en la cama, posó sus cálidas manos sedosas sobre las pálidas mejillas de Roy, lo acarició suavemente con una sarcástica apariencia de cariño y habló, usando la misma voz que Roy había escuchado la tarde anterior, aunque ahora su tono fuera mucho más firme y sereno, a la vez que cruelmente empalagoso: -Sí, querido, yo soy la misma chica que ayer os invitó a unos zumos en el bar. Claro que tampoco os engañé demasiado: casi todo lo que os conté era rigurosamente verídico, salvo el final. El séptimo de caballería nunca llegó a tiempo para salvar a la pobre Carla, ni nadie pudo evitar que le cortara el cuello de una cuchillada y abandonara su cadáver en la selva india, para deleite de hienas y chacales. Pero no lo hice por pura sed de sangre, pues no son las vidas femeninas las que me alimentan, sino simplemente para poder usurpar su personalidad, a la vez que su aspecto, y poder establecerme cómodamente en Inglaterra, usando mi verdadero rostro para seducir a los incautos y el de aquella desdichada para ocultarme cuando me resultara conveniente. Cuando vi mi cara en aquel retrato callejero, ciertamente me quedé muy sorprendida, pero me bastó con echaros una ojeada para adivinar vuestras verdaderas intenciones al respecto. Nunca me creí la historia que me quisisteis hacer tragar sobre una maestra querida, y os conté mi historia sólo para tenderos una trampa. Por lo demás, ignoro por qué me perseguíais y tampoco me importa demasiado, más importante es el hecho de que ahora estáis los dos en mi poder, ¿no te parece? En fin, ahora traeremos aquí a tu amiga. ¡Robert, ve por ella y tráela cuanto antes, preferentemente viva! -Como tú digas, Hécate. Ya sabes que tus deseos son sagrados para mí. Dicho esto, el tal Robert, el mismo hombre fuerte que había capturado a Roy, abandonó la alcoba y la casa para buscar a Lucy y raptarla tal como había raptado a Roy, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Cuando el sicario se hubo marchado, la mujer acercó sus labios sensuales al rostro de Roy y siguió hablando, utilizando para ello un tono cada vez más dulce y también más lascivo, que al pobre muchacho, muy en contra de su voluntad, le estaba alterando cada vez más tanto los nervios como las hormonas, de una forma impíamente irresistible: -Yo soy una hechicera y, si quieres darme un nombre, deberás llamarme Hécate, como a la diosa tracia de las brujas, pues el que me dieron mis padres hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo ya pertenece al reino del olvido. Llevo milenios recorriendo este mundo, alimentándome de las vidas de los pobres infelices que, atraídos por mi mágica hermosura, han gustado el sabor de mis labios y de mi cuerpo. Luego, a cambio de unos instantes de deleite irrepetible e inenarrable, me ofrecen sus vidas y sus almas, para que yo pueda nutrirme de ellas y mantener de ese modo mi inmortalidad hasta el ocaso de los tiempos. Así le sucedió hace aún no demasiados días a cierto médico de la ciudad cercana y así le sucederá también a mi amigo Robert cuando me canse de su presencia y ya no me resulten necesarios sus devotos servicios. Pero antes te tocará a ti, querido. Podría haberte matado ya, para hacerte callar definitivamente, como a la verdadera Carla… pero antes quiero que me poseas, pues de lo contrario tu muerte sólo supondría para mí la pérdida de un testigo molesto, y no una fuente de nueva vida sobrenatural. ¡Vamos, no te resistas, no podrás evitarlo! Será divertido, ya verás, deja de pensar en tu amiga, deja de pensar también en ti mismo, y goza de mis besos y de mis caricias, porque de todas formas tu alma ya no tiene salvación. Monjes cristianos del desierto egipcio, esenios palestinos, derviches musulmanes, ascetas hindúes, lamas del Tíbet, bonzos de la vieja China… Todos ellos han sucumbido ante mis encantos, la devoción e la concentración non les sirvieron de ayuda mientras luchaban por conservar su castidad. Eso ya no fue cosa de magia, sino de pura química, como la fermentación de la leche o la corrupción de la carne muerta. Sí, mi belleza es grande y mi magia poderosa, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que domino las artes amatorias de las antiguas meretrices sagradas, las técnicas adecuadas para crear deseo en el más férreo de los corazones, los bebedizos que anulan la voluntad y destruyen el albedrío… No me obligues a llegar a eso, déjate llevar y acepta lo inevitable… Relájate, olvida a tu amiga… Ella pronto morirá, al igual que tú, pero yo no moriré nunca y, si me amas de verdad durante un solo segundo, seguirás viviendo en mí para siempre. Venga, poséeme y goza de mi carne inmortal hasta más allá del éxtasis, ¡atrévete a ser uno conmigo! Aquella mujer se echó sobre el cuerpo del indefenso Roy coma la leona que se lanza sobre su presa, sus brazos lo rodearon coma serpientes y sus manos de seda se sumergieron entre los pliegues de su ropa buscando los últimos recovecos de su piel, desplegando en su misión un tacto delicadamente vicioso, turbiamente cariñoso, enriquecido con la corrupta sabiduría de todos los kamasutras del Oriente antiguo. Su aliento, fragante, embriagador, casi mareante, oreó su rostro, introduciéndose en sus entrañas a través das sus fosas nasales, quemándole la sangre con su calidez, mientras le susurraba sobre brisas primaverales en los perdidos edenes de Mesopotamia. Sus labios, amapolas ensangrentadas, húmedos pétalos de rosas cubiertos de rocío, dejaron huir de la cueva que guardaban una víbora encarnada, trémula, obscenamente ávida de placer, que empezó a recorrer la piel de Roy, dejando tras de sí una estela de saliva brillante, compartiendo con las manos la tarea de explorar los puntos más íntimos de su cuerpo. Ella empezó a bramar de placer, y él, al oírla, supo que el mismo ya non podría resistir mucho más, que su cuerpo iba estallar de involuntaria lujuria, que el mismo odio que le inspiraba su raptora se estaba convirtiendo en puro deseo. A veces creía escuchar vagamente, coma un eco engendrado por las profundidades da su alma, una frase que se repetía continuamente, “el gusano de la corrupción, el gusano que no muere”, y sintió también, en medio del torrente de pasión que lo arrastraba al abismo, que aquel gusano primordial, preso en el fondo de su alma, estaba luchando con todo su poder para romper el frágil velo de carne que lo cubría, para salir al exterior y unirse en una cópula impía con aquel otro gusano, más viejo e más sabio, que lo estaba invocando mediante el lenguaje del Averno. Entonces, ya casi en los mismos preliminares del clímax erótico, una voz fría, tranquila y agresiva al mismo tiempo, asaltó los oídos de la terrible raptora de Roy, interrumpiendo bruscamente su salvaje deleite: -Disculpe, señorita, pero no me gusta que traten a mis amigos como si fueran juguetes eróticos. Ella, sorprendida por aquellas inesperadas palabras, se apartó de Roy velozmente, mediante un salto de pantera, y vio que Lucy se hallaba dentro del cuarto. -La lucha: Cuando la bruja Hécate (la llamaremos así, siguiendo sus propios deseos) se hubo recobrado un poco de la sorpresa, acertó a decir, usando un tono medroso idéntico al que había empleado el día anterior, mientras hacía el papel de Carla Wilson: -¿Cómo estás tú aquí? ¿Y qué ha sido de Robert? Lucy, siempre tranquila, contestó: -¿Robert, dice? Supongo que se referirá al hombre que intentó atraparme hace unos minutos. Pues en estos momentos se hallará al otro lado de la verja. Si ya se ha recuperado, estará intentando entrar en el jardín… en vano, pues yo le he quitado todas sus llaves. Y si sigue inconsciente… pues bueno, estará aprovechando una oportunidad impagable para estudiar la composición del suelo forestal, como tuve que hacer yo en mi último trabajo de Química. Hécate la miró con los ojos desorbitados por el pasmo y la incredulidad, sin entender bien lo que la muchacha estaba diciendo. Roy, que ya volvía a ser él mismo tras aquel torbellino hormonal, lo entendía perfectamente. Nunca había llegado a sentir verdadero temor por Lucy, pues, aunque su amiga fuera una muchacha simpática, atractiva y de aspecto dulce, también era desde pequeña una auténtica “crack” en artes marciales, de modo que cualquiera que osara atacarla sin tomar precauciones acabaría en el suelo antes de darse cuenta… como a buen seguro le había pasado al pobre Robert. Al final, Hécate pareció relajarse un poco, pero no manifestó la menor agresividad hacia la intrusa que había interrumpido su cópula sacrílega, sino una especie de amable resignación, como si se supiera perdida. A fin de cuentas, ella, por muy bruja que fuera, tampoco podría vencer a Lucy en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ni siquiera podría intentarlo, porque, aunque fuera una mujer atlética, la ropa ceñida que llevaba puesta y sus zapatos de tacón alto no le permitirían coordinar sus movimientos de una forma eficaz. Sonrió, casi amablemente, y dijo, con su voz más dulce y tenue: -Vale, supongo que debo darme por vencida. En fin, si no te importa… Hizo ademán de sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos de su blusa, y Lucy reaccionó al instante, aprestándose para atacar. Pero Hécate continuó, tranquilizadora: -Relájate, nena, no me cabe un revólver en el bolsillo si eso es lo que te asusta. Sólo es un poco de perfume. Tú eres una chica sana y no lo necesitas, pero yo debo usarlo… para disimular otros aromas, no sé si me entiendes. Diciendo esto, y como quien no quiere la cosa, Hécate extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de Chanel y le quitó la tapa, ante la atentísima mirada de Lucy, que, ajena a sus frívolas palabras, no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, y ante los ojos aún tensos de Roy, que adivinaba, pero no llegaba a comprender, algún propósito perverso tras su aparente rendición. Finalmente, la bruja se preparó para rociar sus oscuros cabellos con aquel costoso perfume… pero, en el último instante, y mediante un movimiento tan veloz y sorpresivo que despistó incluso a los atentísimos ojos de Lucy, dirigió el contenido del frasco hacia el rostro de la muchacha. Pese a que se hallaba a bastante distancia de su enemiga, Lucy sintió cómo aquel aroma intensísimo la alcanzaba de lleno y asaltaba sus fosas nasales con una fuerza empalagosa, mareante, que le hizo perder el sentido de la realidad durante un instante. Sin duda, aquel frasco podía contener cualquier cosa menos verdadero perfume de Chanel. Cuando se hubo recuperado, Hécate ya la había agarrado fuertemente por ambos brazos, imposibilitando todo movimiento de ataque o de defensa por su parte. Un minuto más tarde, Lucy se hallaba junto a Roy, igualmente tumbada boca arriba sobre aquella ancha y vetusta cama de matrimonio, también atada y amordazada. Hécate, nuevamente dueña de la situación, observó sarcásticamente a sus prisioneros y, tras dedicarle una somera ojeada al móvil de Lucy, dijo: -Veo que antes de venir por tu amigo te has acordado de llamar a la policía. Supongo que llegarán aquí dentro de pocos minutos, pero no os hagáis ilusiones. Para entonces Robert y yo ya estaremos lejos de aquí (esta casa, por si os interesa saberlo, sólo es una más de mis bases secretas, ni mucho menos la más importante). En cuanto a vosotros, os encontrarán, pero no enteros. Voy a dejaros aquí, pero no solos, sino en buena compañía. Sería una irresponsabilidad por mi parte dejar solos a dos chicos tan guapos, y además en la misma cama, ¡qué escándalo! En fin, ahora debo irme. Lamento no haber podido consumar el coito sagrado, pero para eso ya vendrán nuevas oportunidades con otros muchachos más accesibles, mientras que ahora se impone la búsqueda de la seguridad sobre el mero placer carnal. ¡Hasta nunca, amiguitos! Dicho esto, Hécate abandonó el cuarto, no sin agacharse y abrir una trampilla disimulada bajo la alfombra que cubría buena parte del suelo de la alcoba. De aquel hueco surgió un sonido inquietante, una especie de gruñido diabólico, que se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, a medida que el eco de los pasos de Hécate se iba distanciando de aquel infausto dormitorio hasta perderse en la lejanía. Poco después, un enorme perro gris, más grande que un lobo y de aspecto tan feroz como el de un tigre, emergió de su prisión a través de la trampilla, observando a Roy y a Lucy con ojos inyectados en sangre, donde se reflejaban tanto el hambre de un largo encierro como una locura sangrienta, que su ama había sabido infligirle mediante drogas y malos tratos. Aquel sabueso monstruoso, frente al cual el mismísimo perro de los Baskerville hubiera parecido un cachorrillo de caniche, empezó a babear, mientras preparaba sus tremendos colmillos para apuñalar las indefensas carnes de los prisioneros. Roy y Lucy habían llegado a un momento crítico, en el cual sus vidas se hallaban en inminente peligro de terminar para siempre. La policía aún tardaría varios minutos en llegar a aquella casona tan apartada, y al perro le bastarían unos pocos segundos para matarlos a ambos… salvo que el poder de Drácula que latía en las entrañas de Roy se decidiera por fin a intervenir. Y, efectivamente, se decidió. Bien sabía el espíritu del vampiro que debía transmitirle su poder a Roy sin más dilación, pues de lo contrario no tardaría en perder para siempre al único ser humano que aún podía suministrarle una esperanza de salvación. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Roy se sintió invadido en todo su ser por aquella fuerza misteriosa que lo hacía uno con el Príncipe de la Noche y su organismo mortal se vio sacudido por una rápida metamorfosis. Su carne se hizo primero fluida, maleable, casi líquida, en un inefable retorno al limo primigenio del que toda vida planetaria procede, y luego se volvió tenue, vaporosa, casi intangible: un torbellino de pura energía, anterior en el tiempo y superior en su esencia al reino del peso y de la materia. Durante unos instantes, dejó de ser humano -es más, dejó incluso de ser material-, de modo que las ligaduras que hasta aquel momento tan bien lo habían sujetado acabaron perdiendo todo poder para contenerlo. Una vez liberado, Roy sintió cómo su carne se coagulaba de nuevo, materializándose en una nueva forma y un nuevo organismo, más apto que el anterior para enfrentarse al peligro que amenazaba con cortar los hilos de su existencia. El joven Roderick William Harker retornó al mundo del peso y de la materia transformado en un terrible lobo de los bosques primordiales, tan sediento de sangre como su adversario y negro como la mismísima noche de los Infiernos, salvo por la roja incandescencia de sus pupilas y por la blancura lunar de sus colmillos. Durante unos segundos, incluso aquel enorme sabueso gris, cuya mente enferma ya se encontraba más allá del miedo, se sintió azorado ante aquella transformación incomprensible, que algún instinto atávico de su cerebro bestial denunciaba como algo radicalmente contrario al orden normal de la Naturaleza y, por tanto, sumamente peligroso. Pero otro instinto igualmente atávico, la rabia irresistible del predador hambriento, le impidió retroceder ante la nueva amenaza y lo impulsó a arrojarse sobre aquel extraño lobo negro, que había tenido la osadía de interponerse entre sus colmillos y la blanca garganta de la indefensa Lucy Anne Seward. Así comenzó una batalla brutal, como no se había visto en el mundo acaso desde los tiempos olvidados en los que las Grandes Bestias se disputaban la hegemonía del mundo antediluviano entre incesantes torrentes de sangre. Los terribles colmillos de ambos contendientes se intercambiaron durante segundos interminables docenas de terribles dentelladas, que desbordaron los cauces de sus venas hasta teñir de rojo los cuerpos enfrentados. Pero ninguno de los adversarios vio disminuido su arrojo por aquellas heridas tremendas, una sola de las cuales hubiera sobrado para anular a cualquier adversario que no sintiese en sus entrañas la furia satánica que los movía a ambos. El lobo que pocos segundos antes había tenido rostro humano se veía protegido, en parte, por al magia del vampiro, y sus heridas se cerraban casi inmediatamente después de haber soltado el primer chorro de sangre. El perro gris no tenía tanta fuerte, pero la locura que se había apoderado de su cerebro le impedía sentir dolor y aumentaba sus fuerzas hasta extremos casi sobrenaturales. Roy (si nos es lícito llamar así al lobo) contaba, sin duda, con cierta ventaja, pero esta podría quedarse en nada si no conseguía culminar su triunfo en poco tiempo, porque la fuerza del vampiro ya no tardaría mucho en abandonarlo, dejándolo indefenso. Sintiéndose incapaz para acabar rápidamente con el sabueso gris sin más armas que sus colmillos, decidió cambiar de estrategia, y en su último ataque se olvidó de morder y se limitó a empujar el cuerpo de su adversario con todas sus fuerzas, aun a costa de no poder responder a las crueles dentelladas del perro. Este, por su parte, no pudo contener el ímpetu del lobo negro y ambos contendientes atravesaron la ancha ventana que se hallaba detrás de ellos, sintiendo cómo los cristales rotos laceraban sus carnes como si fueran otros dientes aún más sanguinarios que los suyos. Ya en el aire, Roy apuró sus últimas fuerzas vampíricas para someterse a una nueva, y aún más rápida metamorfosis, convirtiéndose casi al instante en un enorme murciélago, lo cual lo salvó in extremis de estrellarse contra el suelo del jardín. El perro, por supuesto, no tuvo esa fortuna y se ensartó completamente en las ramas puntiagudas de un arbusto que había crecido junto a las paredes exteriores del edificio, hallando así una muerte piadosa que puso fin a muchos días de sufrimiento. Tras ser testigo de la muerte de su enemigo, Roy oteó los alrededores buscando a Hécate y a Robert, pero estos ya habían tenido tiempo de alejarse de la casa. Sintiendo que sus fuerzas sobrenaturales lo abandonaban, pues ya había terminado su plazo y debían volver al Infierno del cual habían emergido, Roy apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a la habitación, penetrando en ella a través de la ventana rota. Una vez dentro, tuvo lugar la última metamorfosis del día y Roy Harker recuperó rápidamente su forma humana. Todas sus heridas se habían cerrado gracias al poder del vampiro, pero, a pesar de ello, se sentía débil y mareado por la energía gastada durante la refriega y por la importante pérdida de sangre que había sufrido. Durante unos difíciles momentos estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero finalmente consiguió sobreponerse a su debilidad, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, y liberó a Lucy. La desató y le quitó la mordaza mientras un eco lejano les traía el sonido de las primeras sirenas policiales. Por el momento, la pesadilla había terminado, de modo que Roy y Lucy pudieron abrazarse entre lágrimas de dolorosa alegría y mutuo agradecimiento. Ciertamente Roy era el que había vencido al perro asesino, pero, de no haber sido por la súbita aparición de Lucy, él habría caído irremediablemente bajo el hechizo de Hécate, contra el cual ni su propia voluntad ni toda la fuerza de Drácula le hubieran servido de nada, de modo que su vida habría terminado tan trágicamente como la del doctor Nolan y otras muchas víctimas de aquella despiadada hechicera. Hechicera que, por cierto, seguía suelta y que seguramente tendría recursos sobrados para esquivar la persecución policial, la cual, por otra parte, sólo podría basarse en le intento de rapto sufrido por los dos amigos, pues resultaría imposible demostrar cualquier tipo de relación entre aquella mujer y los suicidios de sus incautos admiradores. Ni siquiera sería fácil relacionarla con el asesinato de Carla Wilson cuando, oficialmente, esta nunca había sido asesinada. Mientras discurrían entre ambos una buena explicación que darles a los agentes de la policía local, cuyos pasos ya estaban haciendo crujir los peldaños de la vetusta escalera que llevaba a aquella alcoba teñida de sangre, una melancólica Lucy le dijo a Roy, con palabras dulces en las cuales se reflejaban tanto la felicidad de la supervivencia como la amargura del fracaso: -Estoy orgullosa de ti, Roy, hoy has luchado no como un vampiro, sino como un héroe. Y no lo digo sólo por lo del perro. ¡Pero qué triste es que, después de tantas muertes y de todo lo que has tenido que sufrir, aún nos hallemos casi igual que al principio! Roy intentó animarla, con más ímpetu que convicción: -¡Bah, no te preocupes, guapetona! Esa bruja, por muy lista que sea, no podrá ocultarse para siempre. Antes o después volveremos a encontrarnos con ella. -Sí, Roy, tienes razón… Pero, si te soy sincera… ¡eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa! Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Vampiros